Always, And Forever
by StilesFTW
Summary: Despite the world crashing down around them and the odds against them, Lydia has announced her profound love for Stiles, and is willing to go to great lengths to make it work.But nothing comes easy in a town where werewolves patrol and death lurks in every corner, especially when Lydia finds herself, not only protecting Stiles from the reapers grips, but their baby as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_"..And if the dark were to swallow you whole, I'd be the helpless fool that would follow you into the abyss, and I wouldn't stop searching for you until the very heart that beats inside of my chest, stills. I love you, Stiles. Always."_**

**_- Lydia  
_**

* * *

An overwhelming urgency to press her lips against Stiles captivated Lydia as she watched him push through the heavy steel doors of Beacon High school, His warm brown eyes were quick to fall upon her and The response of her ovaries, proving to be too much, forced Lydia to return her attention back to Allison, who seemed to be involving her in a casual conversation that she has yet to tune into.

"Maybe it's just me though.." Allison breathed leaning her back against the lockers.

"Yeah, totally." Lydia sighed before glancing over her shoulder again.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Allison asked with a doubtful expression.

"It's that obvious huh?" Lydia questioned apologetically.

"Just a little." Allison teased. "What's going on with you anyway, You've ignored my texts all weekend and now you look completely occupied with everything but what's in front of you."

Lydia scanned her surroundings before grabbing Allison's hands and inhaling deeply.

"remember how I invited you to Jacksons party Friday?" She began waiting impatiently for Allison to confirm. "well you said you had to go out with your dad and handle some family affairs, and even though I do see that as a valid reason not to attend the biggest party Beacon High has ever endured, I was still a little upset with the fact I had to show up alone and look completely pathetic."

Allison cleared her throat obnoxiously, interrupting Lydia.

"Sorry..." Lydia paused before speaking again.

"After six shots of tequila and two mixed drinks later, I somehow ended up in Jacksons room during my search for the bathroom, and even though I was hoping to find a white porcelain instead of Jackson, I was still equally as pleased." Lydia faintly laughed.

"I was confused that he was hiding in his room instead of hosting his own party, But He was just standing in front of his window looking down at everybody. By the way he reacted to my sloppy entrance, It was obvious that I startled him. He told me to get out of his room, and to forget that I ever saw him in there. When I didn't move, he just looked at me disgustingly and told me that he knew I had a crush on him and that I needed to understand that I had no shot in hell with him, that I was classless and it should have been painfully clear that I would never be good enough for him." Lydia exhaled angrily before returning to the story.

"He made me feel like shit before storming out and because I did have a crush on him since middle school, it hurt. So I ended up sitting on his bed and crying my eyes out for hours until someone decided to barge in and interrupt my drunken break down. I looked up and Stiles was staring at me , face white, and eyes huge. I didn't have the heart to tell him too leave, s o I let him sit down beside me and listen to what just happened." She smiled at the memory.

"Of course, Stiles being Stiles, made me out to be this deserving goddess who should be sitting on some type of pedestal made out of gold, and Jackson to be a peasant whose death would be by his own miss use of his tongue. Surprisingly he made me feel a lot better about myself, and this part is still a bit hazy, but I kissed him. I'm not really sure if I wanted too or if the liquor had something to do with it, but at that moment it just felt right."

"You kissed Stiles?" Allison gasped. "He didn't initiate it?"

"No, I kissed him first." Lydia stated.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I'm following. so... Jackson broke your heart with in .5 seconds of finally having a real conversation with him, Stiles finds you with your feelings utterly shattered, Makes you feel better, and to show your appreciation you kissed him." Allison shrugged. "So, what's the problem?"

"I didn't just kiss him, Allison." Lydia admits, her cheeks now red.

"okay, so you... you..." Allison's mouth suddenly flew open and her eyes widened.

"You slept with him?!" She screeched.

Startled by her friends outburst, Lydia rushed to put her hand over Allison's mouth and nervously looked around before retrieving her hand back to her side.

"Aside from the awkward glances, we have yet to speak to one another, and normally that would be perfectly fine, but once my hang over was cured and I started thinking clearly again, I realized that maybe, Just maybe, I actually have feelings for Stiles." Lydia confessed unable to look at Allison.

"Hey... " Allison whispered causing Lydia to make eye contact. "If you're waiting for me to judge you or give you some kind of lecture about it, then you're sadly mistaken. Stiles is a really good guy, And If I had to choose between someone as selfless as Stiles and, well, Jackson. I'd be honored to pick Stiles." Allison smiled before the bell rang.

* * *

Lydia fixated on the conversation she had with Allison all day, everything else passing in a blur. She kept replaying the events that took place at Jacksons party over and over again, and By the end of the school day she came to the conclusion that her feelings were more than just lust; she had to find Stiles before her thoughts ate her alive.

Carefully avoiding any distractions, Lydia paced herself as she scanned the halls for Stiles. Her heart threatening to burst out of her chest every time she reared a corner.

"Lydia, are you okay?" A voice boomed from behind her.

With a turn of her heel, Lydia was greeted by a very concerned Scott.

"I'm fine..." She lied, looking past him in hopes of seeing Stiles.

"Where's your sidekick?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, Stiles." Lydia answered annoyingly.

"He left a few minutes ago." Scott told her as he arched his left eyebrow.

"Do you mind telling me where he may be?" Lydia asked quietly.

"His house..." Scott said. "His dad needed to talk to him before his night shift."

"Okay, thanks." Lydia quickly smiled before making her way outside and to her car.

Her mind began to race with events that have yet to happen, or may never happen, once she finally approaches Stiles and confesses her true feelings. the fear of rejection started to consume her, and the closer she got to his house, the slower she drove.

* * *

Carefully Parking in front of Stiles house, she slowly pulled down her visor and checked her reflection. After fluffing her red curls a bit and reapplying her cherry lip gloss, she then took a deep breath and stepped out.

Lydia could hear Sheriff Stilinski's voice rising as she made her way to the front door, and before she could ball up her fist to knock on it, Mr. Stilinski came storming through it. Startled to see Lydia standing there, wide eyed, and mouth opened, He gave her a half heartedly smile and said, "Stiles is inside." and then proceeded to walk around her.

Her body was shaking as she stepped over the threshold and into their foyer. She's never been in Stiles house before, and despite the fact that a couple of males live in here, it seemed to still have a woman's touch.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Stiles asked.

He was leaning against the staircase, his arms folded, and hair a mess. His face looked flushed, and eye lashes still damp. Lydia's heart fluttered as she stared at the beautiful mess standing before her. She wanted nothing more than to put her arms around him and promise a lifetime of safety, but all she could do was stand there, paralyzed.

"Earth to Lydia." Stiles waved his hands toward her. "Are you okay?" He asked, now approaching her.

"I'm... I'mfine. I just..." Lydia scrambled her brain for some sort of response, but she couldn't stop staring at him and his overbearing concerned expression that always managed to make her feel more important than she should.

"Did my dad say anything to you?" And just like that, The feeling disappeared, and an urgency to reassure Stiles that everything would be just fine, captivated her.

"No, He just told me that you were inside." She smiled, wishing she could erase the pained look in his eyes that seemed to have buried itself deep within him, never seizing to ease.

Sensing her uneasiness, Stiles put his hands in his pockets, and stared at his feet.

"Want to talk about it?" Lydia offered, reaching for his arm.

"It's nothing, really." Stiles promised. "It's just your typical father and son dispute, rooting cause, lack of mother."

"I'm sorry.." Lydia began, but Stiles was quick to quiet her with the look of disapproval.

"You never did tell me why you were here." Stiles reminded, now gesturing toward the couch.

Lydia politely followed and sat beside him, his cologne filling her nose. She couldn't help but giggle at his nervous ticks and the shaking of his leg.

"What's so funny?" He chuckled unsurely.

"It's just..." Lydia felt it again, that overwhelming urge to kiss him.

She feverishly pressed her lips against his, their mouths parting on queue, and tongues gliding across one another. She could feel his body shift as he placed his right hand behind her head and gently laid her down. He then pulled away just enough to make eye contact, and with a silenced, yet loud cry of permission, Stiles lightly kissed her forehead before placing his lips on her neck. Chills covered Lydia's body as he yanked his shirt over his head and then began unbuttoning her blouse. Lydia craved every inch of him, and she almost felt as if she could die if she didn't get to have all of him right this second. she quickly undid his pants, which now hung loosely under his hipbones, revealing his black American Eagle boxers.

"Hey, Stiles!" Scotts voice boomed from the front door. "We need your help on something... Oh, Oh sorry dude." Scott stammered as he pushed away sounds of more scuffled feet.

Stiles was already standing up, running his hands through his hair, "Really, Really man?" He groaned.

"I didn't... we didn't know you were..." Scotts voice trailed off as Derek's chimed in.

"We need your help, and it's a lot more important than teenage heartbreak." Derek informed sternly.

"Well it better be." Stiles warned "Because this act of selfishness from you deserves a silver bullet."

"Pull your pants up, Romeo." Aiden called from the back of the group.

"And put a shirt on." Ethan laughed.

Lydia already had her blouse buttoned by the time she stood beside Stiles. Her face was red from embarrassment but mostly anger.

"I don't plan on this being just another teen heart break." She declared, grabbing Stiles hand and starring proudly at the group of werewolves before them.


	2. Chapter 2

_".. And let the abyss drown me, let it try and defeat me. I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid because I know that no matter how lost I am or how weak I become, I have you; and that alone gives me enough strength and courage to take on any evil foolish enough to cross me. You're the light that will guide me back home every time."_

_- Stiles_

* * *

Lydia quickly sat up once she heard footsteps echoing from downstairs. She watched impatiently as the door to Stiles's room opened slowly.  
Emerging from the shadows that were lurking in the hallways, appeared Stiles. He stumbled for the bed and collapsed beside Lydia, his face sheet white.

"Hey, Hey, Stiles..." Lydia breathed reaching for his shaking hands. "What's wrong?"

"I can't..." Stiles gasped, frantically grabbing at his chest. " I can't breathe."

Lydia gently placed her hands on his cheeks and stared intently into his pleading eyes. She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, coaching Stiles as he struggled to do the same.

"Look at me." Lydia demanded, now resting her forehead on his.

"You can breathe, There is nothing in your airways. You are safe, do you understand me? You. Are. Safe." She explained, watching as Stiles fought to comprehend this.

"I can't... I just can't..." Stiles stammered ignoring Lydia's attempt to calm him.

"Shhh, Stiles, Focus." Lydia interrupted. "Do you remember the first time you finally got the nerve to talk too me?" She asked.

"Do you remember what you said? You said 'Excuse me, Lydia... we have a problem. Heavens missing an angel, and I think I've found her.' "

"And you asked, 'If I'm an angel then what gives you the idea that you're worth speaking too.' " Stiles stated.

"I said that?" Lydia questioned, Stiles nodding in return. "Oh my god, I'm such a bitch."

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, "You're not a bitch, I was just some stranger who had a weird obsession with a beautiful girl whom I had no chance with." He said.

"You always do that." Lydia smiled. "You always make me out to be the good guy, even when I don't deserve it."

"And you always do that." Stiles laughed. "You always think you don't deserve anything, but you deserve the world." Without a moments hesitation, Lydia kissed him.

Stiles carefully pulled away, and grinned. "Thank you." He whispered before wrapping her up into his arms.

* * *

Lydia listened to the strong rhythm of Stiles's heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest.  
twenty four hours ago she was worried about rejection, and now the constant fear of losing him set heavy on her shoulders.  
She didn't know what went on downstairs with Scott and his pack or the plan that involved Stiles, and in a selfish way she didn't want to know.  
Not because she couldn't handle it, but because she wouldn't be able to stop herself from protecting him no matter the cost.

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles mumbled as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Why now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Lydia wondered.

"I mean, Why now did you decide I was worth your time." Stiles said.

Lydia sat up and stared at him confusingly. "To be honest, It was a lot like waking up. The feelings were always there, but it took just the right timing to expose them.

Every time I needed someone, you were there. And I want you to always be here."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Stiles confessed, lightly tracing her lips with his index finger.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." Lydia whispered with a pout.

"are you pouting?" Stiles asked propping himself up on one elbow.

"You can't possibly be pouting." He teased before tickling her sides.

"What's going on in here?" Sherriff Stilinski demanded, sending stiles to his feet and Lydi a under the covers.

"Hey, Dad. How was work?" Stiles chuckled nervously, kicking Lydias underwear behind him.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to shower and then I plan on going to bed, and while I'm doing that you're going to walk Lydia to her car and then clean this pig sty when you get back inside." Mr. Stilinski told him before closing the door.

"I guess the Sherriff has spoken." Stiles groaned already slipping on his jeans.

* * *

Stiles opened up the car door and stepped aside so Lydia could get in, but instead of obeying Stiles's father,

Lydia hung her arms loosely around His neck and embraced this moment.

"Come with me." She begged, the sting of the wind sending chills down her spine.

"What would I tell my dad?" Stiles questioned, eyeing his front door.

"nothing..." Lydia said. "Just get in."

"Okay, I'm sold." He smiled before kissing her forehead and climbing in.

Lydia had no idea where they were going, but what she did know is that they still had an entire day ahead of them and she wasn't going to waste it.

As Lydia came to a flashing red stop light, she slammed on the breaks, and Looked wildly at Stiles.

"Are you okay?" his voice filled with concern.

"Something's wrong..." She swore before looking past Stiles and letting out a blood curdling scream when a bright pair of headlights blinded her vision,

followed by tiny shards of glass spewing from the passengers side window as an 18 wheeler rammed into it.

The dark abyss quickly consuming her as the excruciating pain began to work its way down her entire body.

* * *

Darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

**"I won't let go, I promise." - Lydia**

* * *

A metallic smell burned the inside of Lydia's nose as she started to awaken from the consumption of darkness that held her captive. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting from the bright lights that hung above her, she tried to focus on her surroundings but An overwhelming pain in her right hip momentarily stunned her as she tried to sit herself up. It looked as if she may be in a hospital, except the bed was a gurney, and the room had no windows or door. Her eyes frantically scanned the room looking for any sign of Stiles, her bottom lip quivering as she realized there were none.

"Stiles?!" Lydia called out, her voice cracking.

Nothing but silence rung in her ears as she impatiently waited for a response. She intently listened for anything other than white noise, and just as she inhaled loudly, A small cry echoed through the room, causing her to hold her breathe. Lydia closed her eyes and focused on the faint cries that sounded as if they were Rica shading from wall to wall and straight into her eardrums. but just as fast as the cries came, they went. Lydia fought to find the noise again, quietly praying to hear them, until suddenly.

"Lydia!" A voice screamed, Chills now covering every inch of her body as a devastating realization sunk in.

"Stiles?" She whispered.

"Lydia, Help me!" Stiles begged, his voice sounded as if he were right beside her, but she couldn't find him.

"I can't see you, where are you?" Lydia asked.

"He's killing me!" Stiles gasped, followed by blood curdling screams.

Lydia, now blinded by tears, covered her ears. She could feel her heart being shattered with every cry she couldn't soothe and the insides of her stomach being shredded  
as the pieces fell.

"Make it stop." She wailed. "Please, Make it stop!"

Lydia didn't know how long she remained pleading with the invisible enemy, it could have been hours, days, she had no idea. It wasn't until a flickering light caught her  
attention that she cautiously removed her hands from her ears. She no longer could hear Stiles, and even thoug h the agonizing sound was gone, she couldn't refrain  
from thinking the worst.

"Do you feel it?"

Lydia froze, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She slowly glanced at the foot of the gurney where a black figure hovered.

"Do you feel it, Lydia?" The figure asked again. "You can, can't you?" Lydia tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"That emptiness in your heart, that dark cloud hanging above your head. You know the answer, but you refuse to believe it." It told her. Now gliding to her side, Lydia  
could see the figures icy breathe as it began to laugh loudly.

"Stiles is dead." The figure said.

"You're lying." Lydia stated, anger and fear mixing inside of her.

"Oh, but I'm not." The figure shook his head. " He cried for you, and you never came."

"This is a trick." Lydia interrupted.

"Death isn't a game. You should have seen his face when I put my hand on your stomach and felt a heartbeat, that wasn't yours, in the palm of my hand."

The figure now backing away.

"I saw a new spark of light flicker in his eyes, A fight for life ripping through him." It explained. "A warrior was born right in front of me, a new father emerging. You would have been so proud of him, He was so determined to live. But In order for a new life to begin, an old one must end."

A cramping sensation started in Lydia's lower abdominal as the Figure suddenly held up Its hand.

"You can't feel much, not yet,but you do feel it."It sighed before letting it warm fall back to its side.

"You're a liar." Lydia cried, struggling through the state of confusion.

"Does that look like a lie to you?" The figure pointed toward the dark corner of the room, and with the snap of its fingers, the lights brightened, exposing what lay ahead.

Lydia felt as if her soul got taken from her body as she rolled off the gurney and crawled toward the horrifying scene in front of her, time seizing to exist. Her hands and knees slipping through the puddle of blood seeping from the rotting corpse of Stiles. Her hands now shaking uncontrollably as she reached out to touch his pale face, her fingers leaving a red outline in their place.

"No!" She whimpered.

"Stiles, wake up." She begged, resting her forehead on his.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice called. Lydia turned to find a small boy standing behind her.

"Mommy?" The young boy called again. His big brown eyes pouring into hers.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" The child asked with a smile, a smile that was very familiar to her.

Lydia fought to fill her lungs with air. as she stared in awe at the spitting image of Stiles, but there was only one thing out of place. A birth mark on the side of the boys neck caused Lydia to trace her own.

"Mommy, are you okay?" He chuckled.

"I'm okay." She whispered as the darkness consumed her one last time.

* * *

A beeping sound swarmed through her ears as she broke through the abyss. Yet another set of bright lights altering her vision once she finally opened her eyes.

"Lydia, are you okay?" She heard a muffled voice ask. Her sight falling on A very bruised and bandaged stiles.

"You're alive.." She choked, warm tears running down her face.

"Of course I'm alive, I couldn't leave without you." He smiled before kissing her.

"I'm so sorry." Lydia faintly apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" Stiles questioned confusingly.

"I couldn't save you." She shook at the memory.

"Stiles." Mrs. Mccall cleared her throat. "We need a moment with Lydia, and you need to get that arm x-rayed." Stiles reluctantly obeyed, Mrs. Mccall closing the door behind him.

"This is Doctor Deaton, he's going to explain some of your injuries to you." Mrs. Mccall softly told her.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Deaton asked as he shined a flashlight from eye to eye.

""Like I got in a car accident." Lydia snapped, glancing toward the door.

"You have a concussion and some whiplash, but that's to be expected from the force of the impact. We also had to give you thirteen stitches in her right hip, a big piece of glass got wedged inside, but they're dissolvable." Dr. Deaton explained. "I'm also prescribing you a high dose of Motrin to help you cope with the pain until it's under control."

"That's all I get, Motrin?" Lydia asked, now staring at Mrs. Mccall.

"It would be too life threatening to give you anything stronger than that." Dr. Deaton told her.

"Life threatening? I'm not a child, I can handle a bit stronger." Lydia expressed with a confused chuckle.

"You can handle it, but your baby can't." Mrs. Mccall stated causing Lydia's heart to drop.

"It's mandatory to do blood work when your unconscious and a car accident victim." Mrs. Mccall explained.

"Lydia, did you know you were pregnant?" Dr. Deaton asked, Lydia shook her head.

"It's too early to do a proper test on your baby, but the heartbeat is strong and vitals look good. too my knowledge it looks as if you were very lucky." He smiled. "We're releasing you in the morning if your health continues to strengthen. If you have any questions or need anything else, Mrs. Mccall will assist you."

"Lydia, does Stiles know?" Mrs. Mccall wondered as she lightly placed her hand on Lydia's.

"Please don't tell him." Lydia cried, unable to digest the situation.

"It's not for me to tell." And with a slight squeeze of reassurance, Mrs. Mccall followed Dr. Deaton out.


	4. Chapter 4

Days after the accident, Lydia was finally released from the hospital. She managed to avoid any pregnancy talk, but she knew it couldn't stay voidable for long.  
The evil spirit that haunted her while she was unconscious made a threat that was intended to be kept, but despite the events that were being taken place as predicted, she knew she would do just about anything to keep Stiles and the life growing inside of her safe. 

"Baby, Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he dipped his French fries in mustard. 

"I'm okay.." She lied, unable to make eye contact. 

"You haven't even touched your lunch." Stiles pointed out as he stuffed his face.

"I'm a little to fixated on the way you're inhaling yours to enjoy mine." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, but when a normal person is hungry, they eat. they don't just stare at it and hope that they magically get full based on the images they've burned into their  
brain." Stiles winked.

"well maybe I'm not hungry." Lydia sighed pushing her plate away.

"okay..." Stiles quickly gulped down his coke before wiping his mouth and pushing his aside as well. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to  
pry it out of you myself?"

"There's nothing to tell." She pressed, now fidgeting with her fingers.

"Nope, there's definitely something going on." Stiles insisted.

"And why do you say that?" Lydia asked.

"You're fidgeting, you only do that when you're nervous." Stiles admitted locking eyes with her. 

She wanted to tell him, the curious and concerned look in his eyes tempted her, but she couldn't bear to say it.  
She knew when she finally told him, that it would make it real. she wasn't ready for real, not yet. 

"What's going on guys?" Scott asked as he and Derek pushed Stiles toward the wall.

"Just celebrating life." Stiles groaned without taking his eyes off of Lydia.

"How are you feeling, Lydia?" Scott wondered as he stole a handful of Stiles's fries.

"I'm alive..." She responded, twirling her red hair around her index finger. 

"What are you two doing afterwards?" Scott asked now grabbing the coke out of Stiles hands. 

"What do you guys want?" Lydia interrupted.

"nothing..." Scott chuckled looking over at Derek, who was still staring at Lydia.

"Let me rephrase myself then." Lydia cleared her throat and leaned in toward Derek. "What do you want?" 

"We still have business to attend to that involves your boyfriend, but my senses are telling me that you have more important things to discuss with him tonight." Derek told her, his icy blue eyes sending chills down her spine. 

"Senses?" Stiles questioned glancing from Derek to Lydia. "what are you, Spiderman?" 

Scott must of caught on because he was now staring at Lydia's stomach and listening intently. As his gaze met Lydia's, she shook her head slowly, her heart now pounding uncontrollably. 

"We'll talk later, sorry we interrupted." Scott mumbled, following Derek.

"Are you sure dude?" Stiles called after him. 

"He's sure." Derek answered. 

"Apparently Scott has lost his independence." Stiles fumed as he pulled out his wallet and flagged the waitress down. 

* * *

The drive to Stiles's house was made in agonizing silence, and as they pulled into the driveway and the engine shut off, Stiles looked over at Lydia and exhaled loudly. the tension intensifying the longer she remained quiet. 

"Do you love me?" Lydia asked as she unbuckled herself. 

"I've loved you since the third grade." Stiles reminded. 

"No, do you love me as I am, right now." She demanded as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Of course I do, I'm in love with every part of you." Stiles promised as he scooted closer to Lydia and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, feeling his body tighten as the words started to digest. 

Stiles slowly retreated and slumped back into his seat, HIs face pale and his mouth slightly opened. 

"When did you find out?" His voice shook.

"At the hospital, the test was mandatory... I had no idea." Lydia whispered. 

"why did you.." Stiles shook his head quickly before clearing his throat. "Why did you wait till now to tell me?" 

Lydia didn't know how to answer this, Instead she just hung her head and wailed. Stiles was quick to grab her and slide her toward him. His hands shaking as he lightly forced her to look at him, tears were streaming down his face. 

"It's going to be okay." Stiles cried as a salty reassured kis s was exchanged. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." 

Lydia ran her fingers through his hair, and tried to conjure up a convincing smile in return, But the quivering of her lip hindered that notion. 

After a good hour of discussing their plans for the future and the future of the life they created, they decided to climb out of the jeep and wander inside. Stiles grabbed Lydia a bottle of water before chugging his own as he sat down beside her on the lightly traced the dark circles under his eyes and then his trembling lips, and as a tear met the tip of her index finger, she couldn't help but drape her arms around his neck and inhale him. 

"I love you." She confessed as his shoulders shook from the sobbing.

"I'm trying to be strong, but I'm really scared." He coughed, this broke Lydia's heart.

"This is scary, but it's nothing we can't handle." She assured him with a squeeze.

"You don't understand." Stiles sighed as she retreated.

"What am I not understanding?" Lydia asked, scrunching up her forehead. 

"I'm not afraid of taking this journey with you, I wanted this to happen eventually, but now that it's here we might as well make the best of it." Stiles explained. "What's scaring me is the fact I've already dreamt about this." 

Lydia wondered if Stiles could see her struggling for air as the images of the evil spirit devoured her brain. 

"I've had the same nightmare for weeks now." Stiles said as he bounced his leg. "I'm in a room and I must have been unconscious, because when I wake up I see you on a gurney. at first I think you're dead, but before I can get up something... evil emerges through the darkness and It's like I'm paralyzed."

Lydia closed her eyes and began to massage her temples as he continued. 

"You were so scared, and I couldn't do anything about it and it infuriated me. I did everything in my power to move, but after failing every time I just laid there and listened to what the evil spirit was telling you. He told you, you were pregnant and at first I didn't believe him... but then..." Stiles exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"But then I could hear the baby's heart beat. it was loud and clear, and that's all I needed to get up. The spirit taunted me, told me things that no one else knew about me, it tried to break me down, weaken me.. but I didn't allow it have power over me because when I looked back at you just laying there on that gurney petrified, I also saw a little boy standing beside you crying. To be honest I thought it was me as a child, the similarities were, well, identical. but that's when I saw his birthmark, it was the same birthmark as yours, in the same exact spot." Stiles breathed. "He told me in order for you to survive I had to die, and I didn't question it. I knew it was something I had to do in order to protect the two of you." 

"I was there." Lydia whispered.

"Where? My dream?" Stiles asked. 

"No, mine." She said. "I had the same nightmare, except from my point of view, the view in which you saw me paralyzed in." 

Stiles pushed himself up and started to pace back and fourth. "So what does this mean?" 

"It means we should probably call Derek, because I'm having this terrible feeling that he knew." Lydia shuttered.


End file.
